ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Cyber Cards/List of Cyber Cards
Cyber Cards are classified by groups and classes that Xio uses in labelling detected monsters/aliens. Among them are: Type U These cards contain data of the Ultramen. It is mostly recognized by the light blue hue on its background. While mostly created by Xio, an Ultraman is also able to manifest their own power into their respective cards. This category never existed in Xio's databank, since no Ultramen ever existed other than Ultraman X at the time. That is, until Ultraman Zero appeared. Though at the time, he was referred to as a Type A before his card was created. *Ultraman **Ultraman (Alternate cover) **Ultraman (Special) **Ultraman & Ultraman X *Zoffy **Zoffy (Alternate cover) * Ultraseven ** Ultraseven & Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Jack **Ultraman Jack (Alternate cover) *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro **Ultraman Taro & Father of Ultra & Mother of Ultra *Father of Ultra *Mother of Ultra *Ultraman Leo **Ultraman Leo (Alternate cover) *Astra *Ultraman King *Ultraman 80 *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Gaia (Supreme Version) *Ultraman Agul (V1) *Ultraman Nice (Ultraman Festival 2015) *Ultraman Cosmos (Luna) *Ultraman Nexus (Junis) **Ultraman Nexus (Alternate cover) *Ultraman Max **Ultraman Max (Alternate cover) *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Hikari *Ultraman Zero **Ultraman Zero (Ultraman Festival 2015) **Ultimate Zero **Luna-Miracle Zero *Cyber Ultraman Belial *Ultraman Saga *Ultraman Ginga **Ultraman Ginga Strium *Ultraman Victory **Ultraman Victory (Alternate cover) **Ultraman Victory Knight *Ultraman Ginga Victory *Ultraman X **Ultraman X (Alternate cover 1) **Ultraman X (Alternate cover 2) **Ultraman X Special (Ultraman Festival 2015 exclusive) **Ultraman X & Ultraman Ginga (Televi-Kun July 2015 Issue exclusive) **Ultraman X Gomora Armor (Instant Noodle exclusive) **Ultraman X Eleking Armor (Ultra Stamina Bowl exclusive) **Ultraman X Bemstar Armor (Cardass Exclusive) **Ultraman X Zetton Armor (Cardass Exclusive) **Ultraman X Hybrid Armor **Ultraman X & Ultra Hero (Shorts exclusive) **Ultraman X & Ultimate Zero (Televi-Kun August 2015 Issue exclusive) **Ultraman X & Alien Baltan **Ultraman Exceed X ***Ultraman Exceed X Beta Spark Armor Type H These cards contain data of non-Ultraman heroes of the Ultra Series. It is mostly recognized by the yellow hue on its background. This category never appeared in the series. *Glen Fire *Mirror Knight Type G These cards contain data of the cyber-themed ground-based Kaiju of the Ultra Series. It is mostly recognized by the red hue on its background. This category first appeared in episode 1 of the series. *Cyber Gomora **Cyber Gomora (Alternate cover 1) **Cyber Gomora (Alternate cover 2) **Cyber Gomora (Special) (Ultra Heroes Expo 2016) *Cyber Eleking **Cyber Eleking (Alternate cover 1) (Ultraman X X Devizer Set exclusive) **Cyber Eleking (Alternate cover 2) *Cyber Telesdon *Cyber Demaaga **Cyber Tsurugi Demaaga *Cyber Gudon *Cyber Thunder Darambia *Cyber King Guesra *Cyber Cowra *Cyber Red King *Cyber Geronimon *Cyber Neronga *Cyber Seabozu *Cyber Lunaticks *Cyber Pandon *Cyber Tyrant Special (Ultraman Festival 2015 exclusive) *Cyber Skedon *Cyber Gargorgon *Cyber Gazort *Cyber Zetton **Cyber Hyper Zetton *Cyber Black King *Cyber Antlar **Cyber Gorg Antlar *Cyber Pigmon *Cyber Houlinga *Cyber Gomess **Cyber Gomess (S) *Cyber Super Grand King Spectre *Cyber Shepherdon *Cyber Gatanothor *Cyber Pestar *Cyber Verokron *Cyber Gan Q *Cyber Kanegon *Cyber Galberos *Cyber Five King *Cyber Vict Lugiel *Cyber Fire Golza *Cyber Zaigorg Type A These cards contain data of the cyber-themed aliens of the Ultra Series. It is mostly recognized by the purple hue on its background. This category first appeared in episode 6 to identify Alien Gold tE-rU. *Cyber Baltan **Cyber Baltan (Alternate cover) *Cyber Fanton **Cyber Fanton Special (Ultraman Festival 2015 exclusive) *Cyber Zarab *Cyber Etelgar *Cyber Valky *Cyber Dada *Cyber Magma *Cyber Mold Spectre *Cyber Sran *Cyber Kemur *Cyber Judar Spectre *Cyber Dark Zagi *Cyber Greeza Type B These cards contain datas of the cyber-themed aerial/avian-based Kaiju of the Ultra Series. It mostly recognized by the green hue on it's background. This category first appeared in episode 2 to identify Birdon. *Cyber Bemstar *Cyber Birdon **Cyber Birdon (Alternate cover) *Cyber Denpagon *Cyber Windom Type M These cards contain data of the cyber-themed robots/cyborg Ultra Kaiju from the Ultra Series. It is mostly recognized by the blue hue on its background. This category first appeared in episode 6 to identify Rudian. *Cyber Dino-Tank *Cyber King Joe *Cyber Inpelaizer *Cyber Rudian *Cyber Nurse *Cyber Mecha Gomora Type F These cards contain data of the cyber-themed fish-based Ultra Kaiju from the Ultra Series. Its color hue is unknown, as there are no cards that made it into the merchandise. Nevertheless, this category first appeared in episode 16 to identify Gubila. Golden Version During the Ultraman Festival 2015, golden-hued versions of Cyber Cards were introduced, with six being Type U and one being Type B. All of them have an Ultraman Festival 2015 logo. *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Victory *Ultraman X **Ultraman X (Alternate cover) *Cyber Bemstar Gallery Type U= |-| Type H= |-| Type G= |-| Type A= |-| Type B= |-| Type M= |-| Golden= |-| Misc= Category:Galleries Category:Item Lists Category:Lists Category:Cards